Love Between Two People
by Kasterborous Sven
Summary: story about jack and gwen jack / gwen pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Torchwood does not belong to me it belongs to the BBC and STARZ**

Jack was siting in his office wondering if he should tell gwen how he really feels about her, but he always comes to the conclusion that she doesn't feel the same way .

" Ianto ! " he shouted .

ianto peered through the office door " yeah " .

" can i get a coffee please " he asked while his hands closed together as if he was going to prey.

" sure " with that he retreated to his wonderful coffee machine.

jack heard the sirens so he got off his chair and walked down to greet gwen, tosh and owen . Gwen and tosh were laughing

" morning you lot, what you laughing about " he said with a grin

" Owen tried to dance and ended up getting arrested " tosh and gwen laughed and jack raised his eyebrows

" you got arrested for dancing " jack tried to say without going into a fit of laughter

" yeah, can we just leave it out " owen said as he walked over to his work area .

An hour had passed and everyone was bored, as the rift was has been quite calm. Ianto came round with the coffee for them all . So jack went over to gwen, he thought about telling her how he felt , but he noticed she wasn't being herself. she had clearly been crying .

" Gwen are you alright " he asked softly

" yeah i'm fine " she spoke ,but jack wasn't convinced

" don't lie to me gwen , what's up " she knew she was going to have to tell him.

" okay, it's Rhys he called me saying that he was sick of me working at Torchwood,and made me choose between him or torchwood. so i told him that i could never leave torchwood and that i didn't want to lose him so he told me its over and hung up " she started crying jack hated when she cried , it always made his heart ache . so he sat on the sofa next to her

" shhh...it's going to be okay...im here for you , don't worry " he wispered trying to calm her down while hugging her close to his chest .

She looked up at him , he pushed a bit of hair behind her ear, and held his hand on her cheek . Their eyes locked that is when the both realized something .

**Okay what did you think was it bad or good and should i continue please review its my first story so don't hold back any thoughts .**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TORCHWOOD IT BELONGS TO THE BBC AND STARZ !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Jack's POV.**

_I can't make the fist move because I want to be sure she wanted this. I know I do. But i don't want to put our friendship on the line , because it would make everything awkward and I couldn't live with that , and I don't think she could either. But if she quit that would rip me apart, so i have to wait._

_But I love her soo much, I mean come on ! she's beautiful and that little gap in her teeth is so sexy !. What the hell am I going to do if she doesn't feel the same way about me._

**Gwen's POV. **

_I really want this. Yes I love Rhys, but not in the way I love Jack. Jack is just so exciting and Rhys is so dull and boaring, and I did love him once, but ever since I joined torchwood we have grown apart, and we both know it we just couldn't admit it ._

_God jack is sooo hot ! . Bloody hell i feel like I'm melting ! i could just sit and stare at him all day . What the hell am i saying, i already do that , but seriously he is gorgeous_

...

Gwen made the first move she moved close so their lips were just about brushing.

...

Then the alarms went off.

_Dammit ! _they both said in their heads.

...

Jack was the first to move , he walked over to toshiko. " Tosh , what we got. "

" Two weevils, at The Millenium Centre. "

" Okay, Gwen with me. Owen on standby. Ianto get the cages ready. Tosh keep an eye on them. " with that they both headed out .

* * *

><p>They were all in the boardroom eating pizza and joking around. Martha jones had paid a visit she decided she would stay for a while.<p>

" How 'bout we play a game. " martha suggested glancing around the table

" What game ? " Ianto asked

" Dunno hide and seek. "

" No way am I playing that ! when Tea-boy and Harkness are involved ! " Owen scoffed . Jack and Ianto just smirked

" I. Do. Not. Make. Tea. I. Make. Coffee ! " Ianto pointed out

" Whatever. "

" How about we play Truth or Dare ? " tosh asked

" Thats not a bad idea tosh. " owen declared. Tosh blushed and looked away .

" Alright me and gwen will get the alcohol. Owen and tosh you go get some snacks. Ianto go lock the torist entrance. Martha go get bags of sweets and stuff like that and we will all meet back here in ten minutes. wich is - " Ianto pulled out his stopwatch

" 10:17 pm. "

" Thanks Ianto. Now lets get moving " Jack said cheerily.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me the truth, and if you have any ideas for the next chapter please include them in the review :- )<strong>


End file.
